The Pokérus Enigma
by Creator of Z
Summary: In the world of Pokémon a descendant of an old villain has risen and has a plan that will change the Pokémon world as we know it forever. Follow the story of a boy named Ben and his friends as he completes his Pokémon journey to be the best and stop this new threat. With action and adventure and maybe some romance who will prevail in this epic new tale.
1. Chapter 0

**Hello readers Creator of Z here bringing you a new story to read if you're asking what happened to my other story I wrote I decided to re-write that one and improve it a little bit however this story is a whole new story and I will soon write that old story after this one. This story is based on the regular Pokémon games I will use some music as well and that music belongs to their respected owners. All characters belong to the Pokémon Company and game freak but some OCs are mine. Anyways I hope you enjoy this tale I have for you about a descendant of a great villain and a team of heroes who are chosen to beat this new threat.**

* * *

Prologue

 **[Spear Pillar]**

Our story begins in some ruins on top of a mountain in the Sinnoh region. A mysterious helicopter with a logo arrives to the ruins. Then some men wearing military uniforms came out from the helicopter and brought out some weird machines that were scanning the area. Then a woman wearing a dragon helmet came out of the chopper.

"Commander we scanned the area and the reports are true there is a massive power surge in the vicinity and it matches the scans from before," said a trooper.

"Excellent I better report this to the general. I am sure he would love to hear the good news," said the women as she activated a communicator on the watch.

When she pressed some buttons on her watch a screen came up with a picture of a man wearing what appears to be a white business suit.

"Commander Hydrena what do you have to report," said the man assumed to be the leader of the group.

"We discovered a massive power surge in the area and all over the mountain; it is the same as the one before. We assume this is the result of our recent activity involving our cure. We also assume this is the power of him," said commander Hydrena.

"Perfect I shall tell the other commanders the good news we can now put our plan into full action and mass produce our cure. While we sell our product we shall move into phase two," said the general.

"What do we do for now sir?" asked commander Hydrena.

"For now I want you to return to your station and await your next mission. Make sure you remove all the equipment we cannot have people know we were here or who we are. For now I will give the other commanders their next mission," Said the leader.

"Yes sir," said commander Hydrena as she shut of her communicator. "Alright everyone listen up we're moving out make sure to put all the equipment in the helicopter any equipment missing and it will be your head that is missing." ordered the commander.

After the grunts put all the equipment away they took off and went back to base.

 **[?]**

Sitting in a control room in an unknown building was the leader of the group. He had just heard from one of his commanders that the power surge in spear pillar was almost identical from the one before. Filled with happiness he then pressed some buttons on the computer and soon pictures of 17 other commanders appeared on the screen.

"Alright everyone listen up Hydrena told me the power surge from spear pillar is the same one from before. Now that we have confirmed its him we can now initiate our grand plan. You have your orders so I suggest you get them done or else," said the general.

The other commanders all agreed and soon they signed off.

Now _the real fun begins and once we achieve our goal the world and all of its Pokémon will soon be theirs_.

" **Hail Pokirus,"** said the leader.

* * *

 **And that concludes our first chapter of a new tale of heroism and adventure. I hoped you enjoy the chapter. So who is this mysterious new group and what is this Pokirus the leader talked about. Find out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone the reason I am writing this message is because I am here to tell you that I will not be able to write any chapters for the weekend. However I will try to upload two chapters on Tuesday. I also want to say if you have any request or OCs you want me to include in my story unfortunately I won't take request or OCs at the moment but after a few chapters I will start taking request soon. And with that out of the way here is the first chapter of the story.**

Chapter 1: A Story Begins

 **[Pallet Town]** **(watch?v=Yx9lCYXvojQ)**

In a small town in the region of Kanto there lived a 14 year old boy whose name was Ben. He lived in a small house on a hill with his mom and 13 year old sister. Their father who was a business man was nowhere to be found after he went on a business trip in a different region, but then one day his mother received a call from one of his coworkers that the boat he was on unfortunately sunk after an accident involving a mysterious group of Pokémon trainers. As the boy was sleeping in his room his younger sister was sneaking into his room.

"Ben BEN WAKE UP!" screamed his younger sister.

"What do you want Ashley can't you see I am trying to sleep," said Ben in a sleepy voice.

"Ok then I guess since you won't wake up I will be able to get first pick on the Pokémon Professor Oak will give us," teased Ashley.

"Oh no you don't," said Ben as he jumped out of his and went to take a shower.

Satisfied with her job at waking her brother up Ashley went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ashley did you get your brother up you two are supposed to get your Pokémon today," said their mother.

"Yes but the sleepy head is just taking a shower," said Ashley as she poured some milk on her cereal.

"Ok then well I am off to work and I will see you after six ok make sure you two get the Pokémon and come straight home ok. Even though you have Pokémon it's not safe to go without supplies ok," said Ashley mom.

"Ok," replied Ashley.

A few minutes after their mom left Ben finally came out of the shower looking like a whole new person than the one earlier from before.

"Can we go now?" asked Ashley.

"Sure." replied Ben.

As the two siblings were walking to the professor lab they passed a few houses before they met up with their friend Sophia who was standing by her mailbox.

"Hey Sophia how are you doing?" asked Ben.

"Oh hey Ben and Ashley pretty good if I do say so myself. Hey are you guys excited for getting your Pokémon today?" asked Sophia.

"I know I am but I have no idea which one I am going to pick," said Ashley.

"Well there's no use in standing around come on lets go to the professor's lab," said Ben.

As the three friends walked to the Pokémon lab they were arguing about who should get first pick. Soon they arrived to the lab and entered. When they did they saw many cool and weird machines taking scientific data. Soon they arrived to the room where three Pokémon were on a table and a professor who was talking with a much younger professor.

 **[Professor Oaks Lab ] (watch?v=BgGK4y9NxPs)**

"Oh hello there allow me to introduce myself I am Professor Oak I am the leading scientist for studying Pokémon in the Kanto region I assume you three are here for your first Pokémon?" asked the Pokémon professor.

"Yes we are my name is Ben this is my sister Ashley and our friend Sophia is it true that we can pick one of these three Pokémon?" asked Ben.

"Yes but remember to choose wisely as the Pokémon you pick will be your partner as you start your journey so make sure you make the right choice," said Professor Oak.

"May we see them professor?" asked Sophia.

"Of course." Laughed the professor.

The professor then brought the three Pokéballs he opened them and out came three Pokémon. One was a small dinosaur with a bulb on its back. Another was an orange lizard with a small fire on its tail. And finally there was a blue turtle with a brown shell on its back. Ben was having a hard time to decide which one he would pick.

"Now that you saw the Pokémon allow me to introduce them," said the professor.

"The one to my left is called a Bulbasaur a grass and poisons type a perfect Pokémon for beginners. The one in the middle is called a Charmander a fire type and a Pokémon for a trainer who thinks their ready for a tough responsibility. And finally this one is called a Squirtle a water type and perfect for a trainer who has patience and time," explained professor oak.

"So which one of you would like to go first?" asked the professor.

"Uh we are still deciding so we will let Ben decide first," said Ashley.

"Ok then so Ben which Pokémon would you like to pick?" asked the professor.

I am not sure I guess I will pick…

 **And that concludes the second chapter of my new story I hoped you enjoyed the music I put in. if you're wondering why I put music from Pokémon fire red and leaf green in my story is because leaf green was my first ever Pokémon game. So what will Pokémon will ben pick what about the other wait for the next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
